1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for carrying flashlights and, more particularly, it relates to devices for carrying flashlights which provide a soft, secure, comfortable gripping surface, and can always remain on the flashlight. More particularly, it relates to such a sleeve member which includes a hand strap which is secured to the sleeve member to provide a handle which allows a user to hold the flashlight with or without the use of the fingers; and a utility clip which allows the carrying device and flashlight to be secured to the clothing of the user or suspended at a convenient location for illumination or storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flashlights commonly available on the market most often consist of a hard, durable tubular case containing and combining batteries and a light bulb. Typically being constructed of metal or hard plastic, the tubular cases are oftentimes uncomfortable for the user to grasp for extended periods of time especially in cold or other harsh weather environments. Furthermore, especially with larger and heavier flashlights, i.e., C-cell and D-cell type flashlights, the hand of the user which is used to grip the flashlight often becomes fatigued over an extended period of time, thereby requiring the user to either constantly switch the flashlight from one hand to the other, or to set the flashlight down in order to rest the hand holding the flashlight. Additionally, when holding a flashlight, typically only one hand of the user is available for completing the desired task since the other hand is required to hold the flashlight. As a result, the productivity of a user diminishes when holding a flashlight, thereby causing any task which requires the use of a flashlight to take a longer period of time to complete.
In the prior art, one example of a flashlight holder is described in Case, U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,932, issued to the Applicant of the present application. The Case patent describes a flashlight retainer that utilizes a headband having an elastic sleeve to accommodate flashlights of varying cross-sectional and dimensional characteristics. The flashlight holder of the Case patent is securable about the head of the user to allow a beam of illumination from the flashlight to be directed toward an object being observed by the user. Schweitzer U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,064 provides similar utility. However, these prior art flashlight holders do not provide any mechanism which would allow the user to use his or her hand to conveniently hold a flashlight.
Another example of a flashlight and flashlight holder is described in the Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,450. The Anderson patent describes a flashlight assembly having a flashlight, a cushion grip, and a spare battery holder with the cushion grip and the spare battery holder comprising a single piece with two receptacles. The first receptacle retains the flashlight therein while the second receptacle retains at least one spare battery therein. The flashlight assembly of the Anderson patent further describes a hood which covers the end of the illumination end of the flashlight which typically houses the flashlight bulb and reflector. While providing a cushion grip for the hand of the user, the flashlight assembly of the Anderson patent neither inhibits fatigue of the hand of the user nor allows the flashlight user to utilize both hands without having to set or position the flashlight down out of his or her hand. The mere addition of the spare battery holder immediately adjacent the flashlight itself in the Anderson patent substantially increases the diameter of the hand gripping diameter of the combination, thereby increasing the fatigue of the hand of the user during extended use of the flashlight assembly. Furthermore, the flashlight assembly of the Anderson patent does not provide any mechanism which would allow the user to rest his or her hand or to use the hand which is holding the flashlight for a work project without requiring the user to set the flashlight assembly down
Elsewhere in the prior art, U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 252,051 and 276,079 disclose lantern structures which have straps attached directly to the lanterns, not to a sleeve around the lantern. U.S. Design Pat. No. 344,411 discloses a wrist strap which includes a clamp for a flashlight. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,180,352; 5,325,997 and 5,423,586 disclose gripping handles, some of which are attached to sleeves, for holding or carrying non-analogous items such as weights, protective sprays, or tanks, respectively.